


Magic in Alexander

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Break Up, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Day fifteen: MagicThe revolution starts. Alexander Hamilton and his violet eyes make it through the war.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth Schuyler (past), Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Altercember [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449
Kudos: 12





	Magic in Alexander

From a young age Alexander knew he was special. Maybe it was his intelligence, or how he'd rather stay inside and read or write inside instead of play with the other kids. No, it was his violet eyes. Early on, his mother taught him magic. Then his mother died and his cousin commited suicide, a hurricane swept throughout the island and Hamilton boarded a ship.

_In New York you can be a new man!_

New York. Using his magic he found Burr quickly.

* * *

Schuykill River. He was left behind- the men who came with him were dead. His magic saved himself, creating an airbubble around his nose and mouth so he could breathe. The water led him to shore, where he wrote to congress and went back to camp.

Alex often uses his magic in unnoticable ways. He uses it to give his gun unlimited bullets, or, when alone, makes his quill write for him while he writes something else.

"My dearest John, my heart is forever yours." He whispers to John late at night.

Alex wanted to preform a ritual to bring him back. So he did. It drained a lot of energy, he had to rest in bed for over a week.

* * *

"I'm sorry Eliza, but I don't love you like I should- I love you like a sibling." Alex confessed. Eliza's breath hitched.

"That's alright. I was thinking the same too."

* * *

Alexander through an apple to Laurens, a ring settled in the stem. Laurens caught it and took a bite. Lafeyette stared.

"Mon ami, you just- how you say, proposed to John, yeah?" Lafeyette asked. John choked on the apple and Alex blushed.

"I'm sorry, you did what?!" John yelled. He stared at the ring. Hercules laughed and at that moment George Washington entered. He took one glance- Laurens choking, Hercules laughing, Alex red, Lafeyette cheering- and promptly left. Hercules laughed even more.

Laurens took another bite after his choking fit. "Sure, let's get married. It's legal now, anyways." Alex flushed more.

* * *

"So what was that I walked into, Son?" Washington asked when Alex entered work that day. Jefferson, ready to make a comment, stopped when Alex talked.

"I proposed to John, by throwing him an apple. You know, that- yeah. Lafeyette called me out on it, Laurens started choking and Hercules laughed. Then he said yes." Hamilton said, and twisted the band on his finger. "Anyways-"

Jefferson choked on his spit. Burr clapped.


End file.
